Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. The applications can be represented on a user interface of the mobile device by icons.
Mobile devices often include databases (e.g., an address book) of contacts associated with the user. Entries in an address book can include digital objects (e.g., photos), and other information (e.g., text), corresponding to a particular contact. While having all contact information in one place can be convenient, quickly finding an often needed contact can sometimes be difficult and inconvenient.